turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Holocaust
The Holocaust is the name applied to the genocide of minority groups of Europe and North Africa during World War II by Nazi Germany and its collaborators. Early elements of the Holocaust include the Kristallnacht pogrom of November, 1938 and the T-4 Euthanasia Program, leading to the later use of killing squads and extermination camps in a massive and centrally organized effort to exterminate every possible member of the populations targeted by Adolf Hitler and the Nazis. The Jews of Europe were the most numerous of the victims of the Holocaust in what the Nazis called the "Final Solution of the Jewish Question" (die Endlösung der Judenfrage) or "the cleaning" (die Reinigung). It is commonly said that around six million Jews were murdered in the Holocaust, though estimates by historians using, among other sources, records from the Nazi regime itself, range from five million to seven million. Millions of other minorities also perished in the Holocaust in addition to this figure. About 220,000 Sinti and Roma were murdered in the Holocaust (some estimates are as high as 800,000), between a quarter to a half of the European population. Other groups deemed "racially inferior" or "undesirable": Poles (6 million killed, of whom 3 million were Catholic/Christian, and the rest Jewish), Serbs (estimates vary between 500,000 and 1.2 million killed, mostly by Croat Ustaše), Soviet military prisoners of war and civilians in occupied territories including Russians and other East Slavs, the mentally or physically disabled, homosexuals, Blacks, Jehovah's Witnesses, Atheists, Communists and political dissidents, trade unionists, Freemasons, Eastern Christians, and Catholic and Protestant clergy, were also persecuted and killed. Some scholars do not include the Nazi persecution of all of these groups in the definition of the Holocaust, rather limiting the Holocaust to the genocide of the Jews. However, taking into account all minority groups, the total death toll rises considerably, estimates generally place the total number of Holocaust victims at 9 to 11 million, though some estimates have been as high as 26 million. Another group whose deaths are related to the Holocaust but not always counted in the totals is the thousands who committed suicide rather than face what they feared would be untold suffering ending in death. In 2006, the European Union financed a project to research these victims; despite religious prohibitions against suicide, it is estimated that in Berlin alone, 1,600 Jews killed themselves between 1938 and 1945. Holocaust in "The Last Article" Having emerged victorious from World War II, Nazi Germany embarked on a programme of mass extermination of the European Jews. By 1947, the refugee Simon Wiesenthal was able to escape from Poland to India and informed Mohandas Gandhi and Jawaharlal Nehru of the situation in Europe. Gandhi did not believe Wiesenthal's claims as he was convinced that such actions would lead to a country's ruination. Nehru suspected otherwise and challenged Gandhi to find one Jewish soldier among the German occupation force. Gandhi noted that the British had had little use for Jews either. While Nehru agreed with this assessment, he pointed out that the British would never have banned Jews from serving in their military as the Germans had done. Note: The word Holocaust is never used by any character in the story. It is simply used here for convenience. Holocaust in In the Presence of Mine Enemies With the Greater German Reich emerging victorious from World War II, the eradication of the Jews in Europe and North Africa went unopposed, reaching a state of "completion" within a few decades. This was spread to North America after Germany and Japan defeated the United States during the Third World War. Nonetheless, Jews had survived in the heart of Germany, living in plain sight in the guise of Aryans, filling every part of Germany society, always aware of how precarious their existence was. While the reforms of Führer Heinz Buckliger gave the surviving Jews of Berlin hope, it was a muted hope, as Buckliger did not publically entertain the idea that persecution of the Jews had been wrong. Note: The word Holocaust is never used by any character in the novel. It is simply used here for convenience. Holocaust in The Man With the Iron Heart Most members of the Allies occupying Germany after World War II were appalled by the mass murder of '[[Jews (Iron Heart)|'Jews]] under Nazi rule. American soldiers in particular grew very weary of protests from German civilians that they knew nothing of these actions. For many, the Nazis' crimes justified the continued occupation of Germany, even in the face of the successes of the German Freedom Front. However, for those who wished to end the occupation, the crimes against the Jews were insufficient justification to maintain the occupation. Indeed, some occupation-opponents in the United States saw the occupation as pandering to the Jews, although this idea was not prevalent. Holocaust in Worldwar When the Race's Conquest Fleet invaded in 1942, at the height of World War II, Nazi Germany's extermination of the Jews had just began. The Race was appalled when they discovered the extent of the intended genocide. While the Race were heavily imperialistic in nature, however, they nonetheless had a difficult time grasping organized atrocity. The Jews under German-control saw the Race as their only chance for survival, and so sided with the Race militarily and politically. After the Peace of Cairo established German sovereignty, the Nazis stepped up their "Final Solution" within the borders of their empire. Despite the protests of the Race, Germany was able to eradicate the Jew within its borders. However, the Jews of the North America and in the Race's territory were able to thrive in relative safety. Note: The word Holocaust is never used by any character in the series. It is simply used here for convenience. * Holocaust Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Category:Worldwar